Love potion
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Keroro's latest plan involves getting Kululu to make a love potion. Will he do it? Will he actually not be a jerk about it! Only you can find out!


Disclaimer: Don not own sergeant frog. Please enjoy my fanfic!

"Gero, Gero, Gero. And that's how we will invade pekopon." Keroro finished, pointing to the badly drawn picture of a love potion.

"So, sergeant, you want us to use a love potion to make pekoponians fall in love with you?" Tamama's eyes shone bright in admiration, "Of course now I'm going to have a lot more rivals besides _that__woman.__" _Tamama growled. Keroro nodded, not that bothered by Tamama's outburst.

"This idea seems somewhat stupid. I mean, invade with **Love**? How lame." Giroro complained.

"If you're a good boy corporal, we'll let you use the potion on a certain pink haired pekoponian…" Keroro trailed off. Giroro began to fantasize and was thus lost from the conversation.

"It is a lot better than your other violent plans. But who's going to make this love potion?" Dororo asked.

"Dororo? How long have you been here?" Keroro asked. Dororo started crying. "Oh well, you did bring up a good point. The job will fall on everyone's least favorite, I mean favorite guy, Sergeant Major Kululu!" Keroro of course pointed at the hated member of the platoon. Kululu laughed, even though he had heard the line of being least favorite.

"I could make it in less than an hour. Kuku." Kululu responded

"Really? That would be great!" Keroro smiled. Kululu interrupted his happiness.

"If I wanted to and I don't." Kululu responded laughing manically.

"So you're directly going to disobey and order from your leader?" Giroro asked pulling out his guns, even though he didn't respect Keroro in the least.

"Kukukuku whatever I want. And none of you can do anything to change my mind." Kululu responded, smiling, in his usual way. Keroro sank to the floor in sadness.

"Oh, poor Uncle. Won't you please reconsider Kululu?" Angol Mois asked kneeling at Keroro's sad side.

"Get away from my sergeant!" Tamama yelled, pushing her aside. She smiled, kindly nonetheless.

"Kukukukukukukukukuk." Kululu chuckled in thought, he looked up at Angol Mois's kind smile, and he knew that he would make that potion, but not for the platoon. To please her. Geez, what was wrong with him? He just had an awfully Giroro like thought, and nobody wants that. "Fine, I'll do it. Send the captain by my lab in an hour." Angol Mois smiled.

"Thank you so much, Kululu! You've made Uncle quite happy!" Angol Mois smiled, brightly and Kululu turned away from the pureness. He didn't need smiles, he was happy with his hated, unloved nature.

_What__about__your__happiness?_Kululu thought to himself, recognizing that particular smile, one a bit similar to his own, except hers was with more good, pure intents. It was true that Angol Mois was usually happy, but she smiled at other people being happy. Not at her happiness, all she wanted was to destroy a planet. Was that too much to ask?

Kululu easily made the simple love potion, he wrote the instructions on the back of the bottle so Keroro could not easily screw up. Of course it would be amusing to see Keroro screw up, but he didn't want to see yet another of his inventions wasted. Just put one drop in someone's drink and whoever you want for them to fall in love with they will. Kululu put the last finishing touched on the bottle, drawing his trademark spiral. He managed to paint a picture of earth sliced in half as well.

"Moa would like that…Kuku…" He softly looked at the picture. He then realized what he had been thinking, yet another thought about Angol Mois! Wow, he was having more Giroro like thoughts than Kululu thoughts. Of course Giroro, which if Kululu was like him, would steal the love potion for himself to use on Natsumi. Kululu would never do that! At least he wouldn't do it for a good reason like wanting affection from a nice, kind girl. He'd probably steal it for himself and use it on someone random just to tick people off. Yes, that would do nicely.

"Kukuku…" Kululu laughed at the wicked images coming into his mind of people throwing themselves at his feet, Natsumi, Giroro, Dororo, Keroro, Tamama, Angol Mois….He then realized that Angol Mois had yet again entered his thoughts. She'd been doing that a lot lately. He then realized that he had also admitted in his thoughts that he wanted her attention. Kululu gagged at the idea of happiness and a pure thought. He ate some curry to take his mind off Angol Mois.

"Gero, Gero, Gero, it's me Kululu! The one that everyone loves!" Keroro opened the door to the lab.

_Including__Moa__…_Damn! The curry didn't work.

"Do you have the love potion?" Keroro asked, reaching out his green hand. Kululu looked at him with newfound disgust.

_So__this__is__what__Giroro__sees__in__Saburo.__Ack!__Need__more__curry!__Kukukukuk__that__'__s__good__… __KUKUKUKUKUKUK__…_His thoughts generally consisted of that laugh.

"So where is it?" Keroro asked again, still waiting.

"I…I couldn't finish it…" Kululu lied, overcome by greed, "It was too much work." Kululu finished in a more Kululu-like matter.

"Jerk, I guess this is why you aren't as lovable as me." Keroro shrugged, knowing everyone couldn't be that perfect. Keroro walked away. Kululu looked back at him, knowing, not quite as happy as he usually was, that Keroro had spoken the truth. He would never be as lovable to Angol Mois as her Uncle, but this potion would change that. He would no longer be made to watch as his subordinate was used just like him, by Keroro, as she was made to do his bidding. He would own her heart and that would bring peace to both of them. He would also let her destroy planets, the thing she thirsted to do. He would make her much happier, not putting a cap in her skills. All in all, he, the evil sergeant Major Kululu, most dislikeable guy in the whole universe, would be a much better match than Keroro, he would be nicer than _That__jerk._ He laughed evilly. Now all he had to do was await, Angol Mois.

The next time Angol Mois came into his lab was actually pretty soon, she was trying to coax him into making the love potion.

"Kululu… Uncle was disappointed in you…Would you please try again? I could help you! I'd do all the hard work, if you wanted!" Angol Mois suggested, yet again sacrificing her free time for Keroro's whims.

"Kukukukukuku… That's very nice." He said sarcastically, "Would you like some tea, Moa? You always make it for me the least I can do is make you some." Kululu asked, with a much politer and kinder manner than he usually said. (Also with less laughing.) Angol Mois looked at him somewhat shocked at someone offering to do her something and suspicious at the way Kululu was acting. She dismissed it.

"Yes please…" Angol Mois nodded gratefully. Kululu poured some tea into her cup, he than added the drop of love potion in while she wasn't looking.

"Thank you, Kululu. You're the nicest member in Uncle's platoon!" Angol Mois smiled, happy for her own self. She beamed and patted his head. Kululu blushed, Angol Mois would be the only one ever to accuse him of being nice… Was it wrong to take her choice to believe that he was nice away due to love potion?

Angol Mois moved the cup to her lips. Kululu shook his head, he was certainly not nice to do this to Angol Mois. Angol Mois, the most innocent, kindest person he had ever met. Before Angol Mois could drink her tea, he batted it away from her. It spilled to the ground.

"Kululu?" Angol Mois asked confused and sad.

"I'll make you another one… Kukukukuku…That one had a nasty bit of love potion in it. It wouldn't be right for you to drink that." He admitted. Angol Mois looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you said you didn't make it!" Angol Mois gasped. Kululu, having no sense of guilt, easily confessed.

"I lied. Kukukuku… I kept it for myself. I pulled a Giroro." Kululu answered saying the last word with utter despair.

"You mean you like wanted to use it…. On me?" Angol Mois asked in surprise. Kululu nodded, somewhat like a machine and somewhat embarrassed.

"I….I…Guess I just wanted to… be with you, I wanted you to leave _**him**_ for me…" Kululu answered in barely a whisper. Angol Mois's jaw fell open and tears welled up at her eyes.

"That's the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me." Angol Mois smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks. She reached forward and pulled Kululu into a tight hug. Kululu relaxed, finally feeling truly happy.

"You… You are the best creature I've ever met… The kindest, most amazing, the way you destroy things, I admire it…." Kululu trailed off, as he stroked Angol Mois's hair.

"I'll leave him… You are the one that was made for me." Angol Mois replied to Kululu, still tightly embracing him. She pulled, Kululu up to her lips to share a deep, passionate kiss with him. They were so different, yet alike, that they both enjoyed it.

At that moment Tamama entered the lab.

"Hey, Kululu, sergeant sent me in here to tell you that we don't need that idea anymore, it was a stupid plan to began with." Tamama answered bouncing in. He then saw Kululu and Angol Mois, kissing and arms wrapped around each other. Tamama's jaw dropped open and then he composed himself.

"Wow…" Tamama gasped, "YEAH! THAT WOMAN IS WITH KULULU! JUST WAIT TILL I TELL THE SERGEANT!" Tamama beamed in glory, "That means the sergeant is all mine!" He bounced out of the room happily.

Angol Mois and Kululu hadn't noticed, they had both been in their own personal bliss.

THE END

Wow! I really wanted to write a cute, fluffy story between them, but I can't believe I actually got around to it! (Procrastination sucks, kiddies.) Now I feel all psyched and ready to write some more. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
